


Afterparty

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's the video of MCR with the bb!Gabe/Gerard interaction. And [](http://turlough.livejournal.com/profile)[**turlough**](http://turlough.livejournal.com/) and I were discussing how there should be Gabe/Gerard fic. Lots of it. Everywhere. So I made there be this.

  


Gerard comes off the stage, breathless and sweaty and even higher than the booze and pills can make him, and he doesn't look for the camera when he barrels into Gabe and pushes him against the wall. His knee slides between Gabe's legs and he's on his toes, pressed up against him, and Gabe doesn't hesitate to drop his head so there's nothing but the wet-hot press of mouths.

He's already hard from the show, and the pressure of Gabe against him makes him throb, and he wants everyone else gone. He wants Frank and Mikey and Ray and Otter and everyone from the club and the audience gone so it's just him and Gabe and silence except for the thick moans Gabe always wrings out of him, teasing him with fingers and tongue and mouth and dick, refusing to let Gerard fall over the edge until he's sweating and panting and begging. Even then he makes him wait, prolongs it.

"Fuck," Gerard breaks the kiss and thrusts against Gabe's thigh. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Gabe agrees roughly, his hand sliding down to squeeze Gerard through his pants. He walks forward until Gerard is pressed against the side of the stage, the edge of the dais pressing into his back. "Turn you around right here and fuck you."

He's drunk enough not to care that Otter and Frank are still on the stage, coiling up cords and snapping cases shut. He drags Gabe's backpack off his shoulders and digs in the front compartment, finding the condom and lube he knows are in there. Gabe's kissing him again, laughing and struggling to get his arm out of one of the straps. Gerard bites Gabe's lower lip and sucks on it until he stops laughing then turns around, leaning back so his ass rubs against Gabe's dick. "Fuck me."

Gabe sets the lube on the stage and undoes his jeans enough to pull his dick out, stroking on the condom. Gerard works his own fly, shoving his pants down to mid-thigh and handing the lube back to Gabe. "Not too much. Want to feel it. Want the burn."

"Fucking..." Gabe rubs lube against Gerard's ass then over his dick and Gerard can feel his fist pumping it down his shaft when his hand reaches the head, rubbing against Gerard's ass.

"C'mon. C'mon."

Gabe presses against him and then inside, and Gerard bites his arm to keep from groaning out loud. It aches in all the right ways, and the pulsing and pounding builds stronger and stronger until Gabe's deep and Gerard feels like his lungs are going to explode. He exhales, gasping into the leather of his jacket as Gabe's mouth finds the side of his neck, teeth and tongue a secondary onslaught against his senses.

Gerard watches everyone moving around, ignoring them or not seeing them, and it's like being on the periphery of the world, unreal. He can't quite catch the noise that breaks loose as Gabe reaches around to grab his dick, and he knows Frank turns and looks, but it just makes it more, especially when Gabe starts whispering about it, asking him if he likes it, if he wants them to watch, to know that he's begging for Gabe to get him off, begging to come, begging and wanting and desperate for it.

He gasps again and buries his head against the stage, wrapping his hand around one of the amp cords, coming hot in Gabe's hand. His body tightens and he can feel Gabe in every nerve as he thrusts deeper, coming as well.

"I need a drink," Gerard murmurs against his arm, turning his head to look back at Gabe. "Don't suppose you've got one of those in your backpack."

"Whole flask, my friend." He eases out carefully and tugs Gerard around, kissing him. "Let's go find the party."

"How do you know there's a party?"

Gabe smiles and disposes of the condom and tugs his jeans back up. "I'm here, aren't I?"  



End file.
